Rc9gnBlood
by CryingRain22
Summary: The rating may change Randy-Saya HumanNomicon-Haji! Ps there is going to be yaoi in this
1. Chapter 1

**it a crossover where Randy is Saya and humanNomicon is Haji! :3**

**this is just a test and if people like it I may continue it **

**I don't own NOTHING they belong to there rightful owners!**

* * *

Rc9gn/Blood plus fanfic test

Randy snapped his eyes opened and quickly sat up in bed, sweat was pouring down his face. He buried his face in his hands...  
'That dream again...what the juice...so much blood and-' his bedroom door opened cutting his thoughts off.  
"Randy, honey, time to get up." It was his mom, Gaz Cunningham, she climbed the ladder to his bed her eyes widen when she saw his face, "Was..." She heisted, "It that dream again?"  
All he could do was nod, Gaz patted her son on the head, "I'm sure it's nothing dear, now hurry up it's 7:50, you need another shower, and school starts at 8:30." She smiled when his head snapped up, giving her a 'OMG Fuck my life Are you serious look?'. He jumped off his bed, grabbing a towel he ran to his bathroom.

After his shower he ran back and fourth grabbing all his school supplies, and get dressed. He was hooping on one foot trying to tie his other shoe and a brushing his teeth.  
Throwing on his jacket he finished brushing both teeth and his hair, washing out his mouth, he grabbed his bag ready to meet Howard out side when his mom thrusted a piece of toast with cherry jelly ,and a piece of bacon, in his mouth, "You're not going anyway without eating first." He eat the bacon first, letting the toast hang from his mouth has he finishes throwing his bag over his shoulder. He removed the pieces of toast from his mouth,  
"さようなら、あなたを愛して." Kissed his mom on the cheek and ran out of the house eating  
"あなたも、息子が大好き!" She yelled out then closed the door

Randy stopped beside his best friend, Howard, "Dude, Cunningham, you and your mom have got to stop talking Japanese when I'm around." Randy finished off his breakfast and stared at him  
"Howard, my mom and I don't talk that much Japanese around plus mom doesn't want me to get rusty."  
Randy and his mom moved here a year ago from Toyokawa, Japan,  
"Aren't you adopted anyways?"  
"Now what's-ACK!" Randy walked right into someone, looking up he saw a red haired (no not like ginger, like scarlet red) man, and...and his eyes...some- them he moved a hand to help Randy get up. Slowly he grabbed the man's hand and using it to get up  
but he still couldn't pull his eyes away from this man's, the man let go, breaking Randy from his trance,"Ummm t-thanks."  
The man only nodded at him then moved around him and walked off,  
"Okay dude that was weird!" he looked at his best friend,  
Slowly blinking, "Y-yea I guess but-"  
"but what?"  
"I just feel like...nevermind it's stupid! Let's get moving where gonna be late." The two ran the rest of the way to school not knowing they where being watched.

* * *

Yep I made Gaz his mom will by adoption!

So long for now! *flys away*


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeey! I'm back with chapter 2 everybody**

**so first heres the list!**

**Good:**  
**Saya - Randy C.**

**Haji - HumanNomicon N.**

**David - H. McFist (he doesn't yell! As much)**

**Julia - W. Viceroy **  
**(Yes I made them good guys deal with it!)**

**Joel: First Ninja (I have named him Atsushi it's means warm(th) )**

**Kai: I have no clue if you have an idea tell me!**

**Riku: Again tell me who you think would be him!**

**Bad:**

**Diva- Female NomiRandy (I have named him/her Nori thanks u kitty Tokyo uzumaki)**

**Amshel G. - The Sorcerer (human from)**  
**FemNomiRandy's chevalier are the same has in the blood+ anime.**

**Oh and I'm not really going scene-for-scene nor word-or-word but I am rewatching it all Bloodplus to help me!**

**thats all so kick back relax and enjoy the story! Oh I own nothing!**

**they belong to their rightful owners I just write the Fanfiction!**

* * *

** ~Chapter 2~**

Chapter 2

School-Math-2nd block

Randy went between doodling on his note and actually taking notes,  
he hates math and he isn't very good at it either. He looked outside, sitting in the back by the second story window has it perks, like a distractions from Mrs. Beenick from her boring teaching. (No really she could put the most ADHD kid to sleep!) speaking of which... Randy looks over at Stella and Manny (ADHD kids)...yep Manny looked like he was about to fall asleep and Stella was LONG gone.  
He went back to look out the window when he notice something or someone, whoever it was had scarlet hair...wait scarlet hair? Before he could get a closer look the bell rung. Quickly packing up his stuff and running out of the door to meet Howard at his locker before gym.  
"Hey Cunning-"  
"Dude, you will not believe this!"  
Howard raised on eyebrow, Randy leaned in and whispered, "That guy we bumped into this morning I saw him outside, and I think his stalking me!" A long paused before Howard started laughing loudly causing some students by their lockers to stare. Randy slapped a hand over his mouth then glared at him. Howard moved away his best friends hand, "Holy Sh- oh god you're serious..."  
Before Randy could answer they hears screaming coming, they both looked to see poor Bucky getting chased by Bash.  
"Come on Bash, I don't want a wedgie!"  
"I already gave you a wedgie! I just wanna give you your change!"  
Bucky ran around rubbing his poor backside, Randy and Howard cringed when they hear a scream of pain.  
"Anyway maybe it's nothing."  
Randy signed, "God I hope you're right."  
"Great now let's get to gym and pray that's it not dodgeball we play today."  
"Or Climb the damn rope again."  
"Or "hopscotch" as he likes to call it."  
Randy and Howard walked down the hall to gym naming off things they hope Couch Green wouldn't make them do today.

*McFist Industries*

A dark skinned woman, with a long side braid where glasses, a lavender lad coat, black pencil skirt and a pair of highheel wedges walked back and fourth while looking at notes/files on her McFistPad. She was waiting for her boss, he was talking to his wife right now, probably about their trouble making step-son, that boy was nothing but walking trouble at lest his mother taught him to respect woman.  
She didn't even jump or flinch when the door loudly hissed opened then close, he calmly sat in his site, "Viceroy..."  
Before he could say anymore she turned on the holo screen, on it it showed...Randy and his health files.  
"Kid's health doing pretty good, comes to me everyday at the hospital for his blood transfusion, still eats a lot, everything seem to be in order..."  
"But..."  
"I believe his getting some of his memories back..." She hesitated  
"Such as?" She hesitated, she didn't really want to say it  
"Damn it Willema, spit it out!"  
"He told me about his dream...about the Vietnam War, McFist. When he went rouge but all he said he saw nothing but blood being spilled." Viceroy shrugged, they never did like talking about what his father had done during the war.  
"Don't worry about it, just make sure he gets his blood transfusion and stays healthy," She gave him a nod, "Now I have to go to school and deal with my idiot step son." With a sigh he got up from his chain and walked out. "mmmmhmm good luck with that."

*Back at school lunchroom*  
Randy and Howard, after surviving gym, and English lit., sat at their lunch table, Randy started at Howard's food (which was a taco! *hit hit*)  
"Bro, that shit looks like road kill, (a/n: If only you knew Randy if only!) How the juice do you eat that!?" Randy wanted to vomit just looking at it, he pulled out two large bento boxes from his bag.  
"Hey, dude not all of use have a bruce mom that makes them lunches everyday." He reached for Randy's lunch,"Speaking of which.." Before he could touch the box, Randy slapped his hand away  
"No way buddy this is mine, you know I've gotta eat a lot to keep from having dizzy spells." Howard crossed his arms  
"Aww come one Cunningham!"  
"No." Randy removed the lid, the bento had rice, fired shrimp, veggies and rice balls...shaped like pandas, he smiled his mom always knew how to cheer him up! Meaning the other box had his fav Japanese desserts in it, "Yes my mom is so fucking bruce!" He pulled a pair of chop sticks out of his bag and pulled them apart.  
"Hey Randy can Julian and me sit with you guys?" They looked over and saw Theresa and Julian, trays in hand, standing behind Randy  
"Sure we don't mind." Randy kicked Howard before he could say anything mean.  
Theresa smiled," Thanks!", she sat next to his right and Julian to his left, she stared at Randy's bento, "That's a lot of food."  
"Oh yea I have to eat a lot cause I'll get dizzy and pass out remember freshman year." Randy pick up one of the fired jumbo shrimp and shoved it in his mouth, leaving the tail sticking out.  
"Oh yea you had to go home on the second day of school." Theresa nodded she remember. "A lot of girls are jealous of you..."  
Randy smiled then scarfed down the rice, veggies and the rest of the shrimp.  
"Uhhhh Cunningham, you've got a little..." Howard waved his hand around his face, Randy had rice all over his mouth.  
"Thanks, dude." Randy took a napkin and wiped his mouth, he tossed the napkin in the (near empty) box.  
Randy picked one up when Theresa squealed,"Omg that's such a cute rice ball!" She pulled out her phone,"Can I?"  
"Sure!" Smiling Randy held it up and she quickly snapped a picture of it. He sat it on her tray,"You can have it if you want." She looked at Randy blushing, she picked it up and nibbles on it.  
"Mmmm It's good! Thanks."  
"My mom makes them and your welcome."  
"Well tell your mom I said she an awesome cook, way better then my mom." They laughed

The rest of lunch and day want by in a blur, now Randy was waiting on the front steps for his mom he has to go to the hospital today so instead of just walking home his mom picks him up after school.  
He was playing a game on his DSi when he caught something red from the side of his eye, pausing the game he looked over, seeing nothing he went back to playing.  
His mom finally pulled up in her purple car, "Sorry I'm alittle late traffic!" He walked over, opening the door and closed it when he got in the passengers seat, "It's okay mom." Buckling up Randy tossed his bag in the back. Gaz smiled as they drove away from the school.

*At the Hospital*  
Randy laid on a hospital bed, in the office of Dr. Viceroy, she walked in with a bag of blood,  
"Good evening Randy how are you feeling today?" She hung the bag on the IV pole,  
"I'm doing pretty good." She put on gloves then took a sterile gauze pad and rubbed Randy's inner elbow, "Meaning no dizzy spells?"  
"Yes ma'am." She smiled, such a good kid, picking up an IV needle  
"You know the drill Randy, make a tight fist." Viceroy said.  
Grabbing some of the blanket he gripped it tight. She quickly stuck the needle in, pulling out the actual needle and leaving in the rubber one in she took some gaze and tape and wrapping it so it would stay in place. She stuck the thin rubber tube into the bag of blood, letting it feel the tube (Getting the air out) she attached it to the needle.  
"Alright now.." She sat in her chair, "Did you have another dream like last night or was it something different?"  
Randy closed his eyes trying to remember, "No just...blood and saw this...monster...I don't know."  
Viceroy 'mmmhm'd then pulling out a pen, she wrote down some notes "Alright how about we talk about your day?" She smiled

*Hour Later*

Viceroy removed the needle from his arm and placed a bandaid on it "Alright Honey, that's all for today." She patted his shoulder, he got up and pulled his jacket on. "Okay See ya tomorrow Dr. Viceroy."  
"See you tomorrow Randy, remembers get 8 hours of sleep and eat healthy!" Grabbing his bag he gave her a big smile, opening the door he walked out then closed it.  
Viceroy took off her glasses, taking a glasses cleaning rag, she gentle started to clean them, "I know you're there no need to hide, Nomi." She placed her glasses back on her face and turned around to face a tall redhead, "Well I believed you heard what Randy said about seeing you." He gave her a silent nod, "He thinks you're stalking him, gave him a little scare during 2nd block." Again nothing, silent. She looked down at her notes, then back at him, he was gone.

*With Randy*  
Randy walked down the street, he mom had to go back to work after dropping him off so that left him to walk home.  
"Wait...did I grab my English lit book?...", He thought and then "Damn, wtj! I forgot it!" Hitting himself on the forehead he pulled out his phone texting Howard and his mom that he forgot something at school and was going to go get it. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and started running to school.

*School*

He finally made it, hunching over, catching his breath, 'I really need to start taking track again like my old school.' He thought walking around the school he tried to find an open window, door something  
When he saw someone standing beside a tree near one of the light posts.  
Getting closer before stoping a foot away, he could see it was the same redheaded man he saw today. The man walked up to him  
"Finally...we meet."  
Randy lifted an eyes brow "Uuuh mmmm what?" Then he saw something gleam in the light...it was a dragged, his eyes widen before the man could get any closer, Randy turned and ran.  
Looking back to see if he was following him, he slammed in to someone, looking he saw it was Mr. Bannister, he let out a scream.  
"WHOA! WHAT!?"  
"A man with a knife." Then he started babbling, Mr. Bannister put both hands on Randy's shoulders, "Okay kid calm down!"  
Randy took a deep breath, "Okay so you said a man with a knife is here. Where did you see him, son?"  
He calmly pointed behind him, Mr Bannister pointed his flashlight and started walking that way and Randy followed.  
They got to the tree he stayed a good disdains away while Mr. bannister walked around it, "Mmm I don't see any one."  
"I saw him I bet his a serial killer or something!"  
He walk back over, "I'll cal-" before Mr Bannister could finish a clawed hand come down from the tree and grabbed him by his head.  
Randy looked up, his eyes widened at what he saw  
It...it was a...before he could think about it his teachers body dropped to the ground. The thing jumped from the tree and landed by the body  
He turned around was about to run when it opened it's jaws and let out a roar. He covered his ears and ran to the front of the school (unknowing he'd dropped his bag) when he got to the front he yanked the door open then shut and locked it.  
Randy leaned on it trying to catch his breath, he let out a yelp when that thing ramped the door, sending him flying back a few feet causing the glass to shatter and cut him on the cheek. He got up and started to limb away as fast has he could. He limbed into one of the hallways and saw that man again.  
Before he could do anything the man threw his dagger, it flu passed him and hit the monster's hand, it let out a roar of pain and hit Randy, causing his head to smash into the glass of a covered billboard, he slide down the wall. The man moved in front of the monster and punched it to the side, he blocked it's claws, he hrew it 2 feet away.  
He bend down, picking up Randy then ran up a flight of stairs to the 2nd floor.

*In a classroom lad ( it's Mrs. D's classroom!)*

The man shut the door, walking to the back of the class he softly puts Randy down. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood from Randy's leg. He looked at his jacket sleeve it was sliced at the shoulders, he looked over to the redhead,"What...what was that?"  
The man moved over this cello case, he opened it. "Chiropteran."  
"What's that?"  
He opens the secret compartment reviling a katana,"A beast that lives on blood."  
He shallowed,"...You mean like a vampire?" He didn't answer as he pulled the sword out. He used his teeth to pull off his the bandages from around his hand reviling a crawl like hand, he gasped.  
The man unsheathe the sword and run the palm of his hand up the blade. Facing Randy, he held out his bloody hand to him, he jumped up and backed away till his back hit the shelves. He moved closer to him, "What...what to you want?" He moved his open palm closer to Randy's face  
"NO!" He pushed him and tried to limb away, "Leave me alone."  
The Chiropteran smashed through the door, the man took a mouth full of his own blood and as the monster jumped for Randy, he tackled him to the ground. "Please..stop..." He was pulled back down, he turn Randy's face up, he kissed him! Forcing the mouth full of blood down his throat with a few droplets running out.  
"Randy!?" Howard ran into the door, he saw the kissing scene," What the j-" he heard a roar and look over to see the Chiropteran on the lad table it gave another roar.  
The man moved away and Randy just laid there, he wiped the blood away looking straight into his eyes, "Randy..you must fight now."  
Randy pupils began to shrink, the cut on his cheek healed, he felt his heart beat grow louder and he starting seeing flashbacks, he grabbed the mans wrist.  
As the flashback came his eyes started glowing a neon blue and his pupils blown out.  
Now it begins~

* * *

** Oooooh it's getting good now isn't it**

**well my lovelys it time to say good bye for now! **

**until next time! SMOKEBOMB! *throws a smokebomb and disappears***


	3. Chapter 3

***Appears in a cloud of blue smoke wearing a blue/black ninja suit* Shnasty! *Cough cough HACK!* This stuff stinks! Ugh!**

**Okay everyone sorry this chapter took longer then expected I ran in to some complications but I got through them so here it is *Lassos her scarf around a tree branch*  
Oh! And if you see Randy Cunningham tell him to get his ass back to work I need help with this damn story! He should be helping me! Any way I dont own anyone they go to there rightful owner!  
*Swings away* BUH BYE!**

* * *

**-Chapter 3- **

Chapter 3

Howard screamed dropping his flashlight, he tripped backwards.  
As he saw the monster, raised it's claw about to kill him, he screamed again covering his head, waiting but it never came. He looked at it, it wasn't looking at him anymore.  
In the room the man was helping Randy off the floor, he removed his hand, moving his arm, palm open, and in a demanding tone said, "Nomi...sword."  
Nomi handed the sword over to him.  
Randy held the sword arms length away, before he could unsheathe it the monster roared eyes glowing red, it attacked!  
Randy quickly ducked, moving away as it's claws swiped at him.  
He kicked the monster back, moving back he quickly unsheathe it, cutting his thumb fulling the little lines with his blood. Running up to it he ducked and sliced at its stomach, spraying blood across his face and clothes.  
"AAAAHHHH!" pushed the sword harder and harder, making blood splatter out of its mouth, until he completely cut it in half, more blood spraying everywhere, the top half convulse before it turned to stone and blood crystalized.  
"R-Randy?!" Randy looked up at Howard, he just stared at the other  
"Howard what..." He turned and saw his refection in the glass shelves. His body began to shake, dropping his katana, he placed both of his hands on each side of his head and screamed, his eyes turned back to their dark blue then he passed out.  
Quickly Nomi caught him before he hit the floor, "Good you're beginning to wake up."  
"Dude! What the Juice do you mean 'Waking up'?!" Oh Nomi forgot he was here looking at the window he could hear helicopters,  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Nomi quickly grabbed Howard and jumped out the window.

*with the soldiers*  
The helicopters landed and the men rushed out, guns pointed forward  
They quickly made it up stairs and where stocked at the scene.

*army HQ*

Van Argiano sat in a blue chair, he was rolling a piece of hard candy on top of a big red X, " Ze School uh?" His French accent was deep,  
"It shouldz all be ova now." He looked over at the US Military general,  
"There's no need for you to stress about it, you are safe and sound!"  
"Perhaps buts it's those brave men at my command that I'm worried about." He glared at Van,"Their not your puppets."  
Van gave out a 'hm' and smiled, then the crackling of a radio  
"Target under control, over."  
"More quickly then I expected."  
"Extent of the damage?"  
"None on our side sir," more crackling, "We've search the area and retrieve the body of a Japanese man and remains of some creature no one else here sir, over."  
Both Van and the other looked shocked, then Van smiled, "Interesting then the mouse was dead."

*back with Randy, Nomi and Howard  
On the roof of another building far from the school, Nomi landing gracefully on bend-and-knee then dropped Howard like a sack of potatoes! (A/n: XD HAHAHAHAHA! I enjoy writing that!)  
Howard got up, looking at the school building he saw a helicopter flying around it, looking over he saw Nomi lay Randy down gently, as if he where a flower (a/n: Im giggling harder then I should be).  
Nomi gently raised his clawed hand to touch Randy's face, went he let a gasp, "Howard..." He pulled back,  
Hearing his name Howard walked over to them, "Randy...Alright what the-" he look over to see him gone, he looked around and couldn't see him anywhere!

*At the hospital*

Howard sat by Randy's hospital bed, watching him as he slept as Dr. Viceroy put the IV needle in his inner elbow, giving him more blood.  
Both look over to the door as it opened, Gaz walked in with a small bag of clothes. She stopped beside Howard, "Howard wh-"  
Viceroy stopped her, "Howard brought Randy in, he was covered in blood, his going to need rest." She pulled out the basket with Randy's torn bloody clothes in it, "I'll just throw these away." Picking it up she walked out, closing the door.  
He looked at Gaz, "Ms. Cunningham, I saw Randy-" Gaz laid a hand atop his head, she smiled at him, "Your family must be worried, go ahead and go home I'll call you when he wakes up." He saw it in he eye that just screamed 'drop it.' He nodded, "Yea okay um bye." He  
walked out. She sat on the chair and put her face in her hands, she knew what was happening and she wishes it wasn't.

*morning.*

As the morning light seeped through the curtains, Randy's eyes slowly fluttered open, he shut his eyes throwing the covers over his head muttering, "Five more minutes."  
They snapped back open when he realized two things,  
1: This wasn't his room.  
2: This isn't his bed.  
He flung the covers off and sat up looking around, he was at the hospital, in Dr. Viceroy office.  
He looked over at the sound of the door opening, he saw his mom walk in with what looked like a plastic bag with food in it.  
"Hey, sweetie how you feeling?"  
"Pretty okay...what happened?" She walked over and dropped the bag into Randy's lap, "When you went to go get your book, you ended up passing out at school then Howard found you and brought you here." Randy looked at his mom unsure if that was really true or not but shrugged, looking into the bag he found a McFist cola, sandwich and chips.  
"Thanks mom."  
"No problem honey."  
Randy pulled out the sandwich, took off the plastic warp and stared to eat, Gaz smiled at her son.  
A knock at the door cause Gaz to get up, walking over and opening it. Great it was the LAST person she wanted to see, Hannibal McFist.  
"We need to talk." Gaz looked over to her son, "Honey, I have to go out for a bit make sure to eat."  
"Ok mom." She smiled then glared at McFist, walking out she shut the door.  
When Randy was done he saw the bag of clothes, "I guess I should get dress." He got off the bed and pulled out a pair of baggy ripped jeans and a red shirt (with the same design as his pervious shirt.)  
Going over to the mirror he started to try and fix his bed head, when he got it right, he smiled at his reflection but he saw a flash of himself covered in blood. He jumped back, holding his head seeing flash backs of last night. When they finally stopped he looked down at his hands and saw they where covered with...with BLOOD?! "NO!" He blinked and the blood was gone. He threw on his purple converses, he walked out the door, he was gonna asks his mom what happened last night again, he walked down the hall but stopped when he heard his mom and someone talking...about him?  
Randy stayed hidden behind the wall and eavesdrop,  
"It's been a year and a half since we left Randy in your care," McFist lean over and places his elbows on his knees,"It's time to return him to us." Gaz sighed, "I don't think that'll make him happy."  
"Happy? Randal is the only one that can stop them...the only one that can stop Nori."  
"I know that!" She jumped up, her fist clinching tight, "You and the others may take me as a fool for believing Randy is human!"  
She turned and glare at him, he flinched, "You may think of him as some weapon-and shut up I know you do!" He tried to speak but snap his jaw shut, "But to me he is more human then anyone, he's my son!"  
Then she sighed, "Tonight..." He looked at her confused, "Tonight I'll talk to him, you idiot!"  
"Alright." He got up, "We'll talk later." And walked out the door.  
Gaz rolled her eyes, walking back to her son's room thinking ,'How am I gonna talk to him about this?' When opening the door she was shocked when she didn't see him.  
Gasping she knew he must have over hear them talking and ran!  
"Oh oh nonononono! This is bad very very BAD!" She pulled out her phone and tried calling his cell but didn't get an answer, she'll call Howard's maybe he went over there!  
She dialed his number and after a few rings, "Hello Heidi Weinerman here how may I h-"  
"Young lady why do you have you brother's phone?"  
"Oh Hey Mrs. Gaz! it's in my room his using my charger, the shoob lost his."  
"Okay I need to talk to Howard ASAP!"  
"K," Heidi moved away from the phone and yelled out her open door to Howard, a few minutes later, "Hey Mrs Gaz, what's wro-"  
"Randy's disappear! I was wondering if he went over there."  
"No I haven't seen him."  
"FFFFFFFFUCK!" Howard jumped, this woman was scary! "Alright I need your help to find him fan out and go to all his favorite places!"  
Before he could get a word in she hung up, he pressed End, and slipped his phone into his pocket.  
"Hey Heidi!" He yelled and walked into his sisters room.  
"What can't you see I'm busy?" She was on her computer of course.  
"I need you help."  
"With?"  
"Remember I told you last night Randy was in the hospital?"  
"Uh yea?"  
"Well he disappeared and Miss. Gaz ask me to help her search for him, look I'm worried Randy doesn't do this sort of thing unless something's buggy him..."  
"What's in it for me?"  
Howard thought for a moment then sighed,"...I'll give you my allowance for like a week...", she spun around in her rolly chair and stared at him, "Make it 2, throw in some gossip about Randy's cousin's new fashion design and you got yourself a deal."  
"Deal!" He reach out his hand, she grabbed it and they shook on it.  
She quickly saved whatever she was doing on her computer and shut it down then followed her brother out the door.

*The beach*

In a fetal position, Randy sat on the sand, near the steps that lead up to the broad walk. Being that it was fall no one would really be there so he was alone. Randy mulled things over in his head, who was he? More importantly WHAT was he?  
The sound of a cello being played behind him pulled him from his thought looking over it was the same man he met three times already!  
Getting up, dusting the sand off, he walked over towards the redhead.  
He stopped a foot in front of him, "You know who I am right?"  
He only spared Randy a glance before he continue playing,  
"Come on, if know anything about me tell me!...please?"  
He stopped playing, looking at Randy, he asked, "I will but first...do you remember my name?"  
"What kind of-" *gasp* ,"Yes yes I do your name is Nomi!" Nomi gave a small smile to him, "Now I will tell you a-"  
"Randy!" Both looked over to see Howard and Heidi running up to them, Howard glared when saw Nomi, "What the juice are you doing here, having you caused enough trouble for him?!" Nomi just gave a heat glare back. He tried to jump on him but Heidi held him back,  
"Howard!" His sister was shocked she's never seen him so mad,  
Nomi placed a hand on Randy's head, running his fingers through his hair. He broke away from his sister, "Don't touch him!" Then jumping at Nomi, he easily dodge the attack causing Howard to fall face first in the sand. He was about to get up and repeat but Randy step in between them,"That's enough! Both of you stop it!" He looked back and fourth at both.  
"If that's your wish my master, I'll obey."  
"What?" He turned to look but he was already gone!  
Heidi tapped a finger to her chin, "Wow that guy's fast."  
Randy helped Howard up then slapped him on the back of the head!  
"You chowderhead! I need to talk to that guy and just UGH!" Randy stomped up the steps to the broad walk,  
"You're the chowder head Cunningham! That guy could have been the murder!" Randy stopped, turned around and flipped the bird at him. (A/n: oh come on! You doesn't want to see Randy flip the bird? XD )  
"Howard you idiot! The murder was caught last night." Heidi said, "Huh?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, her brother seriously,  
"At the school last night the military come in and caught him, we watched it on the news this morning?"  
Howard looked at his her, that wasn't wait really happened but he wasn't gonna tell her that. Looking shocked Randy walked back to Heidi, "Can you tell me every detail of the news as we're going home?"  
"Sure, whatever." They walked back to Heidi's car in silents, silents with Randy wasn't good, it meant he was REALLY angry.  
Randy shot him a glare as he climbed in to the passenger seat, Howard flinched, oh he remember that glare, it was the same glare Randy gave Bash for picking on him in freshman year when he was the new student, let just say Bash never even picked on him again and others had learned when Randy is in a bad mood you don't want to be on the receiving end of his anger, Heidi and him got in and they drove off. (A/n: I'm guessing that even if he has amnesia he could still be able to use his strength when he got angry...eh)

*Randy's house*  
By the time they got to his house Randy was able to calm down,  
Heidi parked her car into the driveway, unbuckling his seat belt and got out of the car, Howard followed.  
Gaz came rushing out, wrapping her arms around her son, hugging him tight, "Mom choking not breathing!" She quickly let him go  
"Oh sorry!"  
"It's fine." She looked at Heidi and Howard, "Thanks for your help you to, do want to stay for dinner?"  
"Yea of course!" (Howard who else) Heidi thought for a moment, her mom always told her not to be rude when offered something...unless if was something really creepy.  
"Sure thanks Mrs. Gaz." Heidi pulled out the keys and step out of her car.  
"No problem." They followed her in side, "I ordered pizza, surprisingly, they got here before you guys did."  
After everyone was inside she shut the door and lead them to the dinning room where 3 large pizzas and sodas sat on the table.  
"Mom, you are awesome!"  
She smirked, "Don't I know it."  
Few minutes later they where all siting around the table eating and talking when Gaz's phone rang, she pulled it from her purse, hit answer and placed it against her ear,  
"Hello?..." All the answered her was heavy breathing, "Who is this?"  
More heavy breathing then the line went dead. She pulled her phone from her ear and put it back in her purse.  
"Who was it, mom?"  
Gaz shrugged, "Wrong number I guess." They went back to eating

*else where*  
In the dark streets of the city, a figure of a man sat in an alleyway, his phone had fallen to the muddy ground.  
The little doggy kept barking at him, using his newly transformed claws he grabbed the little creature and proceeded to devour the poor thing, spattering blood across the dirty ground!

* * *

***Comes back* Sorry guys if it seems rushed!**

**Till next time R&amp;R! *smiles and waves***


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who's back?! Me that's who! :D**

**Sorry it's been awhile guys and girls I've been stuck and sorta lazy! But that's okay cuz here's the new Chapter!**

**I own nothing! **

**Enjoy!**

—

**Chapter 4**

Heavy rain poured down as a young, light purple haired woman held an umbrella, standing over a body of a boy with long darkish purple hair. She was about to lean down when his hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, jumping a little her eyes grew wide as he sat up and with the softest most innocent blue eyes she ever seen, stared at her. They stared at each other for a few more minutes then he gave her a small smile she just simply smiled back, taking off her jacket she kneeled down and covered him with it.

-Flashback end-

Randy walked into the living room, dress in his usual red shirt, jacket, ripped skinny jeans and his purple mckicks. "Hey there kido!"

Randy stop then smiled, "Kane!" It was his 18 year old big brother, he sat down next to him,"I thought mom said you were not coming till next week?" Kane was a theater major in college, he went to college right after they move here.

"I thought I come a little earlier then planned."

"Randy time for school!" Gaz walked in with her son's bag and breakfast, Randy looked at his brother, "maybe we can do something after I get home?" Kane smiled and nodded the walked with his mom to the door, grabbing his food and bag from her.

He opened the door and there was Howard waiting for him,

"Hey mom..."

"Yes dear?"

"It's...it's okay if...if I say here right?"

Without blinking an eye she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tight then let go. "Why would you ask that?"

"Nevermind I gotta go, Love you!" He ran out of the door.

Gaz signed, watching her son go off to school, walking out on to the porch she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach like something bad was going to happen.

"You still haven't told him, Ma?" Gaz jumped and looked at her oldest, he was leaning against the door frame.

"No I just can's right now."

"We're running out of time, you need to tell him soon." Both looked to see McFist, Gaz clinched her fists.

*at School*

Everyone, student and teacher, sat in the auditorium as the Principal Slimovitz walk up to the podium on stage teachers siting in chairs a few feet behind him.

He let out a cough, "Now all students please calm down!"

Every student went quiet and payed attention to him.

"Okay I know everyone has heard about what happened to Mr. Bannister." Some students started whispering to each other.

Randy gripped his jeans legs tightly,

"Mr. Bannister was a good teacher though he yelled, he really did care for all his student," he covered his mouth a coughed,"unfortunately for his family his body is still in military custody and we don't know much yet."

"So what about the funeral?" A brunette girl whispered to her friend.

"Well I heard they can't plan it yet."

"That sucks."

"Before we all go to class I want to have a moment of silents for Mr. Bannister please." Everyone close their eyes.

Randy looked out the window of where the big tree use to be, now it was nothing but a stump with a bouquet of pink carnation and cyclamen laying atop it. Visions of the monster and Mr Bannister's dead body flashed thought his mind,

/They don't understand.../

Randy and Howard got their books for their lockers and made their way to first period they passed by Mrs. Driscoll's class room, Randy looked through the door way nothing was there no monster or blood.

Visions flashed through his mind again

/One by one everything of what happened is being erased./

Finally making it to their 1st period Randy sat in his sit beside Howard's.

/No one will ever know they truth./

Randy opened his book as the teacher began the lesson for today.

(Else where in a black van)

"The clean up when smoothly, we where about to control the situation."

Van Argiano said, sitting beside a man wearing headphones,

"Have you found the second mouse yet?"

"Where still working on that, sir."

"What I wouldn't give to met that Samurai man that cut the mouse in half." He's rolled a piece of candy between his thumb and pointer finger, "Peppermint anyone?"

The man in the driver's seat looked at him, "Please Mr. Argiano this is a very sensitive operation."

He smirked, "My apologies sir I'll be quiet." Van turned around and stared at the back

The man sighed,"Why is this man here?"

"It's an order from above."

Van popped the peppermint in his mouth, smirking,"I can't wait for the second mouse to come up, I wonder where he is."

Some where in the city a bus pulls away from a bus stop. Sitting behind the bus stop was a man covered in a brown blanket, he smacked the back of his head a few times on the wood before looking at the road sign,"...Gaz..."

(The Cunningham house hold)

Gaz sat on the kitchen island with a empty glass in her hand, looking at photos of Randy, Kane, and herself.

"You still haven't told him, what's the point of putting it off?"

The clock ticked loudly, "We have very little time and very few options at our disposal, Gaz."

She tied the grip around her glass, "I couldn't- *sigh* Can't we wait till he remembers on his own like we had planned?"

"The situation has changed, we've just been informed that there's another one out there. So if I was possible to tell Randy everything from the start we would but..." McFist swallowed, "but we all learned in Vietnam when we force him, that's why we've only observed him up till this point and we don't want to over stimulator her either."

Gaz frowned yes her grandfather told her of what happened during the Vietnam War

"Ill give you until sunset to tell him, we can't wait any longer then that."

The grandfather clock in the living room chimed, Gaz looked at it then back at the photos, "Till sunset then."

"Ma?" Both looked to see Kane in the kitchen door way, "I want to be the one to tell him."

(Back at the school)

The bell had rung minutes ago most people had gone home, some hung around for after school activities (band, art, book club etc.)

Howard walked out the front looking for Randy, he spotted him sitting, cross legged, on the stairs. He came up to him and pat him on the back, "Hey Cunningham."

Randy jumped a bit and looked at Howard, "Hey Howard."

He frowned, "Look I know it's been a weird few days for you...with what's been happening..."

"But I should try to cheer up?"

"Yea! Maybe we can play some Zombie games or grave puncher?"

Randy smiled, "Sure dude!" Randy got up and they started walking home.

A car honking got both of there attention, looking over to see Randy's brother in his car, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Kane!" Both walk over to the car, "what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

Randy looked at Kane worriedly then nodded, "Okay..." Then looked at Howard,"Just wait for me at my house okay?"

He nodded, "Okay dude see ya later."

Randy hopped into the passenger's seat.

Howard had gotten to Randy's house quickly and was now sitting at the table while Gaz was washing the dishes, she looked up at him

"So staying the weekend again, Howard?"

He smiled, "I really hope yo don't mind Ms Gaz."

She smiled, "I don't mind one bit."

"I wonder what Kane needed to talk about with Cunningham."

Gaz's smiles dimmed abit, "Oh probably brotherly stuff ya know!" She lied.

(Else where in the city)

Both where quite in the car has Kane drove, there was tension but both just ignored it. Randy looked out the window, watching the buildings change to trees, then looked at Kane then back out the window. When they finally got there Randy stared at a the granite steps they had vines and some flowers growing on them.

Kane started to walk up the steps, Randy following close by, looking around he saw that the trees covered almost everything so you really couldn't see much sun light.

Soon they where at the top both stopped, staring at the small building made of wood and concrete, it was on old temple from way back, somehow it was still looked intact with a few vines and flowers growing around it.

"An old Japanese temple?"

"It's really the only thing left of the old Japanese settlement they use to be here." Kane sighed, "It's where both mom and you started here." Randy looked at him confused

"What do you mean?"

"Back 3 or so years ago me, mom and dad where living in Japan, but dad had a terrible accident and died. After a few months mom decide to move back to America, thinking it would help, but after 3 years even after we moved mom still wasn't getting better then one day she got a phone call and left the house I wanted to go with her but she told me she'd be okay by herself then an hour or so later she came back..." He looked Randy in the eyes,"...She came back with you."

Randy's eyes widened, Kane continued, "Mom got better, thanks to you, she started living life again, smiling a lot more."

He looked down, "...but mom and I both knew that a day would come that you'd leave...and today's that day where you start living your new life."

Before he could say anything more Kane's phone rung, pulling it from his pocket, putting it to his ear.

"Times up.." Kane frown,

"Alright..." Hanging up he looked over to Randy who was still staring at the temple

"Alright we need to go there's someone waiting for you back home."

Randy continue to stare, "I...what am I suppose to do now?"

"When the time comes you'll know."

"What do I tell Howard?"

"I don't know maybe mom or me could talk to him."

Randy turned around and followed Kane back to the car.

(At home)

Both Randy and Kane walked inside to see McFist and Gaz siting across from each other in the living room, with out looking at them McFist said, "It's way passed the deadline."

"Don't you think I know that asshole?" Kane frowned, he really hated the guy

"Kane..." He looked at his mom. She looked at Randy then to McFist and nodded.

He looked at Randy, "I'm part of an organization called Red Shield.

"What's that?"

"The Red Shield was established to accomplish one mission that incident at your school, the one where you came in contact with a horrible creature." Randy gasped. "We call them chiropteran."

"Chiropteran...?"

"They feast on the blood of humans, we've worked long and hard to collect as much as we can on them."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"We need you, Randy, you are our secret weapon to destroy these monsters."

"Why?"

"You are the only one with the special blood."

"My blood?"

A knocks at the door interrupted them, Gaz got up and opened it.

"Hello?" She saw a man covered in a brown blanket

In a raspy voice the man spoke, "Gaz..."

"Oh my god Forest is that you?"

"Help...me."

"Help?" Gaz lead him into the house but before he could take another step he fell to the ground, his eyes turned red and his hand started turning into a claw.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Everyone moved out of the was as McFist pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man shooting him back before he made a grab at Randy. Howard came from down stairs and stood by Randy. "What the juice?"

"Why did you shoot him?" He kept the gun aimed at the almost monster ," Hannibal?"

"He's a chiropteran, everyone out side." Everyone ran out side as the monster started to get back up he shot him two more times up, pushing him into the wall. They bullets fell from it's arms and the wounds healed.

"I can hold him back muc-" the monster throw him out the of the house and he slammed into Kane's car, he dropped to the ground in pain. The monster turned to stare at the others dropping McFist Gun from its mouth, "Forest, what the hell's happened to you?!" Gaz yelled as she hide Randy and Howard behind her and Kane.

The monster stared at them before launching at them but was quickly blocked by Nomi appearing and using his cello case has a shield.

Nomi turned around and kicked the monster back several feet, he stretched his arm out behind him, "Randy you must fight now."

Randy hesitantly grabbed the sword, starting to see many flashbacks.

"Randy."

"I-I-I can't." The monster started to slowly walk towards them, "I-I can't do this." Shaking his head, "No I can't!"

Before Kane could grab the sword Gaz grabbed it and pulled it from the sheath. "Mom?" Kane looked at her as she walked toward the monster, Randy and Kane tried to stop her but Nomi put his arm out in front stopping them.

"Randy is my son..." She attack it. "I won't let you hurt him." It blocked the attack and took a swing at her with it's claw, unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and it got her across the chest and stomach, sending her back and falling to the ground.

Forest came back to his senses and saw what he had done then turned and ran, Kane and Randy ran up to their mom.

"Mom? mom!" Randy looked at Kane but he already had his phone calling 911, something sticky and warm soak through the legs of Randy jeans looking down he saw...blood, his mom's blood!

Covering his face he began to cry, Nomi kneeled down, wrapping his arms around Randy has he cried harder.

~End of Chapter 4~

* * *

**Thats it for today guys so I don't own anyone has you see I've added Kane it just some one I need to fill in the space for Kai hope you don't mind Okay so I love you guys and R&amp;R**

**see ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who? Me again back with Chapter 5! **

**Whoooo! *throws rainbow sprinkles in the air* I dont have confetti! So sprinkles! **

**Anyway I own nothing but if you count Mary and Kane then yea I own them kinda!**

**but anyway enjoy!**

**p.s I kinda made it where Randy and Nomi had been in a relationship before he lost his memories so**

**some Nomi and Randy fluff in this chapter yay for fluff ! :D**

* * *

-Chapter 5-

Chapter 5

The ambulance got there and took Gaz to the hospital just in time,

Randy was now sitting across from Gaz's room. He looked through the window of his moms room, watching her barely survive.

"How are you holding up?" Randy looked to see Dr Viceroy as she walk up to him ,

"Dr. Viceroy..."

She gave him a sad smile, "How about you go home and I'll keep an eye on her for you?"

Randy felt tears start to well up in his eyes, "This is all my fault if it wasn't for me she'd be alright!"

She looked through the window towards the woman in the bed.

(Else where)

Dr. Viceroy put a couple of coins into the coffee machine watching has the cup drop and coffee began to feel the cup up. She hated hospital coffee but there weren't any coffee shops open at this time of night. She pick up her coffee has McFist walked up to her all he got was a scratch on his face which was easily fix by a band aid.

They stare at each other before sitting side by side across from the vending machines,

"I wish you'd brought her to my hospital."

"She wouldn't have made it if we did."

"Do you...do you think she could be infected?"

"I don't know."

"And you still brought her here?" Silents fell over them has she drunk some of her coffee then she gave out a half hearted laugh,

"You still haven't changed, compassion interferes again." She sipped her coffee, "I will continue to be loyal to the Red Shield and will give her the best medical attention that I can...haven't you thought of what kind of impact this will have on Randy?"

Silents lingered the air, "...We will proceed as plan to destroy the chiropteran, failure or withdrawal is not an option." McFist grip tightly to a cross with a red jewel in his hand.

"Do you this he'll be emotionally able to handle it?"

"If we are to succeed in our mission he must."

(Scene cut to Nomi standing on the roof of the opposite building watching the hospital entrance, as the two are still talking)

"When he was confronted with the chiropteran at his home, he did nothing but when he confronted the one at his school he attacked and killed it with out hesitation...why then and not now?"

"I suspect his servant was present."

"You meant the one in Atsushi's diary, he has appeared?"

"He was last seen 30 or so years ago and hasn't been seen since, I never dreamed I would see him with my own eyes."

Dr. Viceroy was almost done with her coffee as she saw a boy about 15 run passed her, "Randy, there you are!" Randy looked up to see Howard run up to him and stop, "Sorry I'm a little late"

Howard looked at Gaz's room and back to Randy, "So what did the Doctor say?"

Randy answered, "They say it was touch and go but they say she should be okay soon."

He looked around, "Where's your brother?"

Randy shrugged, "Dunno he ran off as soon as they pulled mom into surgery room."

Heidi walked up to them and told them something soon all three ran off.

McFist cell rang, he looked at the caller ID then answered it

"What is it, S. Ward Smith?"

"We got the house blocked off but now we have a bigger problem."

"And that is?"

"Kane run off with Gaz's pistol his going after Forest I'm sure."

McFist eyes widened, "He can't he'll get his self killed!"

"A girl named Heidi apparently followed him..." He turned his head to see all three get into Heidi's car and drive off, he quickly hung up and ran out, with Viceroy following ,"Randy!" To late they where already gone.

(Some where in the city.)

They decide to park some where and go looking for Kane on foot, having bumped into some of his friends they said he was going after that Forest guy and probably gone to ask the girl Forest use to date, that's works at the Amazon Bar.

(At the Amazon bar)

A Woman with long brown hair was whispering into her cell phone

"What did you do now Forest, the police ask me so many question yesterday...I know I know the usual place. Stay there I'll bring you some food.." Then as she hung up Kane opened the door, walked in and went to the bar.

The lady there smiled, "Welcome!"

"I'm looking for Raimi."

"Raimi, company!"

She looked over, "Sorry not right now, I gotta go do something." Then ran out the door, closing it

Kane looked at the bartender, "Thanks anyway ma'am." And left.

(With Kane's friends, Randy, Heidi and Howard.)

"Come on dude it feels like where going in circles!"

"Shut up where almost there, but hey didn't Forest use to hang out at Gaz's Bar a lot?"

"Yea what a loser he was gonna go back to Japan but Raimi was just going on and on about marrying him and going to..."

As they talked Randy vision began to turn neon blue, he stopped walking and started looking around. His hearing became more sensitive and his eyesight more sharp, he could hear almost every conversation around him, cupping his ears he started listening around

A man talking on his cellphone /No!/

A couple taking at a party near on open window /No!/

Randy started to zone out as he was listening, then he looked up at the full moon, it was rippling like on the waters surface.

"Hey." Randy looked at Kane's friend, Carl? /That was his name I think/, "so are you alright?"

"Oh sure." The others looked at him, "It nothing really."

They when back to walking and finding Kane.

"I wonder what that voice was." Heidi looked at her brother

"Voice? Howard what voice?"

(In a van some where)

"We've lost the target again." The man with headphones typed away at his computer as Van play with another piece of candy

"Back and forward, back and forward, between man and monster, how exhausting. Every time he disappears we take another step backwards, we can keep playing tag like this." He popped the candy into his mouth. "What's wrong with that radar of your can't do a better job?"

The man just glared at him, Van laughed, "Staring at me like that isn't going to help us catch that mouse and I still want to meet that Samurai Man."

The com beeped the man turn his head to answer, "Yes?...yes I'll put him on." He took off the headphones and handed them to Van, he took then and places them on his head, sitting close to the laptop

"Hello Commander?...sure sure...ze victim she alive? That's wonderful!...Certainly...please get hold of her of course yes!"

He offered the man a piece of candy which he took,

"Please Please proceed as usual." He hung up and looked at it

"Just as we thought we're not the only ones on the move."

The man stare at him, "Now let's go to the next location."

(Back at the Amazon)

The others stood outside the bar, "I don't see Kane's car.."

"Well why don't you go in there and- hey!" Randy ran the stairs but stop, coming up the stairs was a woman with shoulder length red hair, green eyes and wearing a orange sundress with flower print and boots, it was Mary, Kane's ex.

"Mary, what are you doing here?" Kane's friends walk up to her

"Kane called me asking me to help look for Forest."

"And where's Kane?"

Mary shook her head and shrugged, "He's long gone now." Then looked at Randy, "You're Randy right?" He nodded,

"What's happening to Kane?"

Heidi answered, "I don't know but when I saw him last he had a gun I think his gonna kill Forest."

Her eyes widened and looked at, "So Forest was the attacker at your house?" She pulled out her phone, "Kane..." She went through her context, finding the one she wanted, pushed call and put it to her ear,

"Ah! Hey Dad it me!...my friends need some help so I'm helping them look for some girl named Raimi who might be able to help us...What?...Oh don't worry...sure I'll be fine!...yes of course really...okay love you, dad bye." She hung up, looking at Heidi

"You got your car right?"

"Yea..."

"Let's go!" Kane's 2 friends stay behind while the others ran to Heidi's car.

Back in Heidi's car, Randy and Howard sat in the back while Mary was seating in the front giving Heidi directions as she drove.

Looking at the 2 in the back she asked, "So you're telling me Forest did that all by himself."

Howard Shrugged, "He didn't seem...there was something wrong with him...he didn't look fully human anymore when I saw it happen."

"Oh boy, "she pushed back her hair out of her face, "once he gets mad he doesn't care if it's the tricking president of the U.S he's going after." Then she smiled, "Maybe that's why I fell for him in the first place." Her phone rang she quickly answered it, placing it near her ear, "Long time no Talk, how have you been?"

On top of one of the near hotels Nomi stood on the roof watching.

(With Raimi)

Raimi walked out if a convenient store with 2 bags of food, then she flagged down a taxi, getting in she told the driver where to go.

A few feet away was Kane in his car as the taxi drove after he followed.

(Back at the hospital)

Viceroy stood outside Gaz's room, turning her head she saw an ambulance and a military truck pull up out side, she hide behind the opposite wall and watched 3 or 4 men in hazmat suit pull a gurney out of the ambulance, her eyes narrowed, "No way that's-"

(Back with Raimi)

The taxi stopped at an abandoned warehouse, she got out and quickly went inside has Kane parked around the corner. Getting out he looked around and saw no one, looking closet he saw one of the warehouse door bent slightly. Pulling out the gun he had in the back of his jeans he ran up and kicked the door open, gun aimed, he looked around seeing nothing but then, in the corner he saw a monster drinking the woman's blood! It dropped the dead body and faced Kane, it stood to it full high and he fired at it before it could attack.

"Kane!" Randy snapped his head up, "Heidi stop the car!"

She quickly parked the car, Randy jumped out before it had fully stopped, Howard followed, "Randy! Where are you going!"

Randy gained more and more speed, "Wait!"

"What was that about?" Mary looked at Heidi she shrugged.

Elsewhere Smith slammed on the breaks, McFist looked over to him

"What's the matter?"

"It's Randy!" He looked over to where Howard and Randy where running the other way, "dammit!" He ran to catch up to them.

Randy turned into a street with closed shops then stop, turning to face the opening of an alleyway. Looking into the sky he saw Nomi come down and land, kneeling.

He walked down the few steps, standing in front of Nomi. When he heard roaring he looked up, "You hear their roars?" He looked back at him, "Tell me.." He stepped close, "you know what I'm suppose to do? Go ahead tell me."

"Randy, please give me an order."

"Nomi help me I need to rescue Kane, I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt."

Nomi unraveled the bandage from his claw hand, taking out a dagger he cut the palm of it then slowly moved it towards Randy's face.

Little by little Randy's eyes turned neon blue.

Howard finally caught up with Randy, see him standing in the ally, he saw him with that guy again.

"Randy?" He slowly turned around as Howard gasped, Randy's eyes where neon blue and he had blood around his mouth. Nomi quickly picked him up and jumped into the air.

McFist stop when he saw Nomi and Randy jump by, "Hey that's-"

He saw Howard on his knees with his ears covered, he walked up to him, "Howard, are you alright?"

"That roaring...it sounds like lions...what...what is it?"

(With Kane)

Kane fired and dodged as the monster swung at him, soon he ran out of bullets, as he dodged again the monster slammed into a crate.

He stared as the monster as it healed itself, he covered his head as it began to attack it stopped, Kane looked to see it starting at something...it was Randy!

"Randy!"

Nomi gave the sword to Randy who grabbed it, pulling it from the sheath, the monster growled as it's hand became wings.

It started to fly up toward them but Nomi jumped down and slammed it back to the ground. Kane backed away as the 2 fought, Randy jumped down then cut his palm on the sword, his blood filling the grooves of it.

Nomi attacked the monster again, grabbing it's arm, it tried using it's other claw to attack but Nomi quickly grabbed it.

It looked over to Randy, it flew away from Nomi to attack him but Randy was faster, using his sword he slashed the monster arm crashed into other pile of crates. It got back up but fell back down, convulsing the turning to stone.

Randy's eyes turned back to there normal dark blue shade, he stood there shocked at what happened, Nomi walked up behind him, putting the sheath back onto the sword.

He caught him before he fell to his knees, Randy buried his head into Nomi shoulder, starting to cry.

Later as the sun started to raise Smith zipped up the body bags one containing a dried up human corpse the other a dead monster then closing the back door to the truck

Nomi held Randy close, he stopped crying for a long time now but seem to be getting sleepy from all of it, "So you are the man you serves Randy?" Nomi looked up at McFist, he said nothing.

"Is Randy fully awake now?"

"...Not yet." Nomi buried his nose into Randy's hair

McFist answered his phone when it rung, "McFist here."

"Where's Randy?" It was Viceroy,

"We got her and the chiroptera, how are things over there."

She looked over at the 2 vehicles as they entered the base, she had followed them all the way from the hospital in her car.

"Gaz has been kidnapped by them."

-End of Chapter 5-

* * *

**Sorry if it seems rushed you guys! I tried getting it up as quickly as possible!**

**sorry in advance but I maybe a little late with chapter 6 stuff came up and I have to help out and everything but anyways till next time I'm OUT! See ya! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it me! I'm back and I got a new phone is the same as my old one but no broken screen! My granny told my mom instead of getting the phone fix just order a new one! And I'm like no no just getting the phone screen fix is enough! And granny like to late already ordered it ! :D **

**And I'm like What?! D: We argue or "talked" about it and needless to saaaay she won but anyway it came over night right after she ordered it so it's been a week and half since I've had it? I think.**

**Don't get me wrong I love my granny and the things she does for us! :3 just seemed so much easier to get just the screen fix... Ya know?**

**And way I don't own any one! Or anything so please enjoy **

* * *

-Chapter 6-

Inside a white room, 6 individual laid unconscious in beds, each one with an blood bag hanging from an IV stand with N 67 printed on them, hooked into their arms.

A man in a hazmat suit walked in and checked one by one, squeezing the little pumps on the tubes so more blood could come through,

unfortunately on one bed laid Gaz.

(In Dr Viceroy's office at the hospital)

Randy sat on one of the beds, his jacket thrown over the bed railing ,while Nomi leaned against the far wall.

He held the sword across his lap, inspecting it, grabbing the handle he un sheath it.

(Flashback back at the warehouse/docs)

"Mom...mom's been taken...why and where?" They had woken up Randy to tell him the bad news, still sitting on Nomi's lap.

McFist shook his head, "She been taken to the military base but we don't know why."

Kane walked up beside McFist, "She was there, why didn't she try to stop them." He looked over at him,

"If they discover the nature of our project it could be detrimental to our mission."

"So what going to happened to mom?"

"Will they our best, Kane." McFist looked over at Randy

"If our speculations are correct then there are likely Chiropterans where Gaz was taken." For a short while silence fell over them

"Chiropteran..." Randy looked down at his feet, cringing at seeing a few droplets of blood on his shoes.

"Come with me only you can do it." Both Randy and Nomi stood.

He looked over towards his brother, he frowned, looking away from him. Randy scoffed, looking back at McFist, "Alright, if I'm really the only one, let's go." Kane looked over in surprise

He followed them to the truck, "Wait, Randy! If you're going then so am I!"

McFist looked at the two boys, "You can come but stay out of the way." Kane walked over to his car with Howard following him.

(Back at the Hospital.)

Randy put the sword back, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm the only one who can save mom, right?"

He looked over at Nomi, "Nomi I need your help...will you help me please?"

"I'll help you if that is your wish."

"That is, thank you." He leaned the sword on the bed and got up.

"I need some fresh air." Then walked out shouting the door,

Nomi looked at the door then back at the sword.

(Out side on the roof top)

Randy walked out onto the door, many bed sheet (which where washed and clean) where hung on clothes lines to dry.

Turning a corner he saw Heidi and Kane sitting side by side, quickly ducking back behind the corner before they saw him.

"I hope your mom's gonna be okay."

"Don't worry, my mom...she always been one tough woman."

"Yeah she raised you and Randy, two sons, on her own."

Heidi gave a small laugh, "So why won't David give you anymore info on where your mom is, it's been like what? 3days now?"

All Kane did was nodded, She continued, "Well if he did you could tell us and we could tell Randy then we could all look for her together."

There was a pause, "Randy...is different from us." Hearing this Randy flinched, unknown reason she looked over and saw Randy's shoes, "Is that you Randy?" Kane's eyes widen as he looked over towards him.

"Randy..."

"I'm sorry I'm just..."

Kane sighed, getting up he brushed off the back of his pants, Heidi followed his movements with her eyes, "Where ya going Kane?"

"I'm just going out for a walk."

Randy kept his head down as Kane walked pass.

(Inside with McFist)

McFist was sitting inside Dr. Viceroy other more private office taking on his cell phone, "It's been 72 hours since Gaz Cunningham was taken away by the US military forces. We have are best agent here in Norsville looking for her, time is sensitive, we're hoping to locate her in 24 hours... Well we still don't know for sure but I command we send in reinforcements like we had first plan... Yes alright then we'll manage this by ourselves...Randy?...he stable so far even after killing the chiropteran, he hasn't repeat what happened in Vietnam... At this point it's safe to assume he'll continue to function, however his brother and friends have been dragged into this and it could be a problem... Yes I understand recovery of the record is our number one priority.", McFist hung up, pocketing his phone

"What did HQ say?" He looked over towards Viceroy

"They won't be sending reinforcements for the infiltration."

She let out a big sigh, "Well that's just great and just when it seemed we where about to reach it."

"We have no choice but to do it ourselves, as soon as Gaz is located we'll take immediate action, have you heard from Smith?"

"Smith is having a hard time." She turned and faced him, "Hannibal only a handful of people know about this and that even includes most of the US military."

"Now that we've gotten hold of the slanged chiropteran their starting to panic."

Viceroy grabbed the handle of a drawer and pulled it open, reaching in she pulled out a blue file, "I found something disturbing in this records." Handing it to McFist, "So what is it?"

"I found a delivery receipt for the DNA sequence transferee to the Military base here."

He flipped through it, "What do you find so disturbing?"

"The delivery was made to the nature conservatory."

"Isn't that US military facility dedicated to protecting that Tengu bird?"

She sat down, putting her chin in her hand, "Yes, there's nothing special or fancy about it, they give public tours of the facility, which is just an exhibit hall and an office they use as a lab, don't you think it a bit strange that something like DNA research is being conducted at a place like that?" McFist looked over at her then back at the file,

"Chiropterans." McFist closed it and placed it on the table

"Yes possibly."

(Else where at a hospital)

"Hello! I'm Oakmore with the Norsville Daily!"

The dr glanced at him, "Oh it's you again, what do you want today?"

"Professor pease if you could just spare a few minutes, I'd like to discuss the recent serial killings with you."

"Hm..."

"The corpse's throat was slit and all the blood drained from the body, am I right? And the autopsy was performed here, can you confirm?"

The professor sighed, "Why do you want to know?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Well I don't know professor, you see I'm a newspaper man looking for a story, I thought it would make a great headline if the solider from the Norsville High school case turned out to be a vampire."

"It true that we where asked by the police to perform on autopsy, but a group from the military barged in during the procedure and took the body, the tools, everything I did manages to snap a few photos of the bastards!" He slammed his fist on one of the books on it desk.

The other smiled, "Is that so? I would really love to see them."

"Hm?" The professor turned out from him, "I hardly think that would be appropriate, I hope you understand." He got up and walked over to the other side of the room to fix some tea or something.

"Yes I understand." Oakmore looked back to the file book slowy walking over to it while the other wasn't looking, "Don't you think that the Military has been a little overbearing lately, sir?"

"It doesn't matter what you or I think...never has probably never will."

He opened the book and saw people in hazmat suit carrying what seem to be metal crates with biohazard symbols on them. He quickly closed it has the other turned around with two cups of tea.

"I heard the other victims bodies have been taken away as well."

(Back with McFist and Viceroy)

An hour later McFist phone rang, answering it he placed it to his ear,

"I heard the bodies have been removed."

"Right." Smith said, McFist put it on speaker phone, "Not just the high school teacher, bodies of all the serial killers victims where taken away by the military."

"And you saying Gaz is one of them?"

"She has to be and they all seem to be taken to the military that's outside Norsville."

"Outside Norsville?"

"Yeah and it looks like there other similarities as well, I'll look into it and get back to you."

"Great, thank you." They both hung up.

Viceroy frowned, "Just like we thought-" Kane stopped at hearing the sound of her voice from the hall. "Gaz is there too."

"I'm sure of it."

"What will you do with the Kane and the other two."

"Randy is indispensable for our fight against the chiropterans, I just need him and Nomi to go with us an-"

Both jumped at the sound of the door opening looking to see Kane,

"So you where just gonna leave us behind?"

"There is no need for you or Randy's friends to come."

"If you're going to rescue my mom I've got to come to!"

McFist stood up and grabbed Kane by the front of his shirt.

(I want to skip the fight between Kane and McFist, watching Kane (like Kai) make a idiot outta himself is to much pain.)

"Stop it!" Heidi started to ran up to them but stop as Randy ran past her to get in between the two, grabbing Kane, he wrapped his arms around him, shielding him from McFist,

"This is the world we live in Kane...someone like you doesn't belong here." Randy stared in shock as blood dripped from Kane's nose,

using the end of his shirt he wiped the blood away, "So now you know your place." Randy snapped his head up and glared at McFist as he turned around to face Viceroy, who wasn't looking very happy with him right now or with what he just did.

He answered his phone as it rang, "Smith...yes we'll meet up with you there just as planned." He looked back at Randy (his still glaring at him), "We've found Gaz, it's in a military base a few miles outside Norsville." He walked over back to Viceroy how flung his jacket over his head, she was still pretty pissed at him, he took it off his head, "Tell Nomi we leave to night understand?"

Randy continued to glare, but turned his head away nodded.

They left and both Randy and Heidi helped Kane up,

"Kane..." He looked up at him," I don't...I don't want you to come, you, Heidi and Howard stay here." Randy let go of him and walked up towards the door,

"What are you saying?"

Randy clinched his fist, "There's nothing you can do Kane, So just stay here!" Then he ran out leaving both of them shocked.

"I'm sure he said that so none of us can get hurt."

"I know that, Heidi...it's just I made a promise to him I'd always be there if he needed me... I let Randy down."

Heidi sighed, "Well come let's get you cleaned up." They made their way inside.

(A few miles outside the city)

A car drove on a slightly bumpy road heading towards the meeting place, stoping when get got there. McFist, Randy and Nomi got out,

"Randy go ahead and get ready." McFist said as he walk over to talk with Smith, he looked over to Nomi, nodding, "Okay."

Smith showed what was in side the truck, McFist grabbed on of the guns, "This will work."

Smith snorted, "Just that isn't going to kill a chiropteran."

"I'm not the one who's going the hunt them." He pointed to Randy and Nomi has he pulled his cello case from the trunk of the car.

"So is she alright?"

"We have no choice."

Has he pulled the case out Randy say some purple cloth ball or something, "Nomi what is that?"

He just shook his head, he didn't know. Randy pulled it out, and untied it, "Riceballs." On the wrapping it had a note, "Give it all you got.~ Kane, Heidi and Howard." Randy smiled then looked over to other man, "Nomi, the sword." He opened the case and pulled it out.

He took the riceballs as Randy took the sword from him, Nomi placed them back in the trunk.

Back over to McFist and Smith, "Here take this." he pulled out a SIMs chip from his shirt and hand it over to McFist, "I downloaded everything you needed to know about the place." He took it and slipped it in to his phone, it downloaded the map of it.

"We should be back by morning." He placed his phone in his pocket and pick the gun back up, "So if we're not back by morning-"

"You'll be back and I'll be waiting, right sir." Both smiled

"Absolutely."

"Are you ready, let's get moving."

"Yeah."

As all three moved into the forest, a whole bunch of birds started flying away.

(Somewhere at the Military base)

"Please, I'm not being unreasonable," Von waved his arm in the air, "The Tengu facility is already out of commission because of the mice situation." He looked over to the other two men in the room, "So what are you going to do, Commander? Every miserable situation you geniuses create is another miserable situation you're going to have to deal with, it's simple logic, Commander."

"Your men are the ones who created N 67!" The one sating had pointed and yelled at him

He shook his head, "And Please exercise the utmost caution when handling it, If I recall the label says 'keep out of reach from children.'"

"Why you-"

"Oh come on now lighten up." He waved a piece of candy around, "why don't you have a sour ball? The fact is you've gotten yourselves into this predicament cuz you let the mice escape, I was just called in to help clean up your little mess." He placed the candy wrapper in to the ashtray and pulled out a match and began to scrape it repeatedly against the box so it would light, "Now gentlemen If the Tengu facility is unsecured," the match lit he threw it on top of the wrapper and watched it burn, "and if the automatic self-destruct mechanism doesn't work, then we have only one choice left." He stood up and looked at them both, "Commander, please set option D into motion."

"You want us to wipe out Tengu?"

He fixed his glasses, "No no, we are simply giving it back to nature."

(Back at the Tengu facility)

Inside it was dark not a soul in sight, in the hall ways of the basement lab papers had been dropped on the floor and left there.

Further down the hall was a heavy metal door, from the outside you could hear something moving around in there.

Inside was the same room where the test subject where , everything was turned over and smashed, the only bed not touched was The bed Gaz was on, she was still sleeping.

In the hallway you could see doors where smashed in, in one room people in hazmats laid dead with papers, files everything thrown across the floor. Back at the metal door something rammed itself against it making a giant dent.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

**Done sorry if it seems rushed its 1:14 am and I'm kinda tired! But note if you've never seen Blood Plus watch it it's a really good actually great anime the story line and everything is great! So until next time everyone BBBYYYEEE!**

**ps in my opinion David is an emotional tight ass and his my less fav character ! I get you have a fucked up past but get over it man! It's the past leave it behind! I don't give a rats ass if his trying to do the right thing in my eyes his an asshole!**

**also R and R Plz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**IM BACK DUDES! Sorry it took longer the planned!**

**But here it issss**

**Warning character death**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

-Chapter 7-

Chapter 7

Hannibal sprinted over, hiding behind one of the tanks, seeing it was clear he turned and nodded towards Randy and Nomi. All three made light but quick foot steps, Randy jumped when his hand accidentally touched one of the displays causing it to light up, he looked closely at the two small baby tengu birds display.

"Welcome to the Norsville Conservatory, in 1981-"

"Leave it alone." Randy backed away from it as Hannibal looked side to side. Leaving the recording to play they followed him into another room one with glass shelves full of jars and other things.

"This facility is deserted just as we anticipated, but something did happen here we should proceed with caution."

"If there gone where's my mom?"

"Follow me." He started walking, "When the conservatory was build a large amount of soil was removed." Continuing to speak as he opened a metal door, "they thought they where clever but..."

They walked over to another door, Hannibal hooked up a his phone to the key board and begun to hack it.

It made a beep noise and the elevator opened, he unhooked his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"This will lead up to the underground facility." All three stepped inside.

(At the Army base)

The same three man sat in the office, one of the officers sitting at the desk was thinking.

"Still can't decide? Might want to hurry before the entire city is invested with mice."

"Commander, I believe the only choice we have left is to carry out option D, if we wait any longer the public will discover the truth about the...'mice'." Van placed another piece of candy in his mouth.

There was silence before the Commander nodded, "Allright."

Van clapped a few times, standing up he said, "Wonderful exactly what we expect from the military, absolutely brilliant decision."

"I wish we had other options but we don't, Mr. Argiano. This operations could have a very negative impact on the relationship between the military and the US."

Van frowned, "Don't waste your energy on such trivial things what is more important is how we deal with the mice and N 67, if this gets mishandled not only you but but your commander in chief will be held responsible."

Another long Silence as some dogs bark in the back ground, then the Commander stood, "Sgt. Brickman the code is tango Alpha echo bravo 304, prepaid to launch option D." His pulled out his card and handed it to him.

"Yes Sir." Giving a side ways glance at van the officer made his way out.

(Back at the facility.)

They hide behind the sides as the door opened, seeing nothing there they ran out into the hall. Going over to a door Hannibal hooked his phone up to the key pad and hacked it, it opened with a hiss.

They ran inside but Nomi stopped looking over he saw something but ran to caught up with the others, behind the desk was one of the hazmats laying dead. Randy stopped, gasping when he saw a another dead hazmat, looking at Hannibal he saw him at one of the computers, typing away. Randy walked over, " Where's my mom?"

Hannibal looked back and forth from the screen to the key board,

"I'm waking on it."

(Back at the hospital)

Kane, Heidi, and Howard sat in the empty waiting room, Heidi looked over at Kane, "Do you think Randy has found your mom yet?"

He shook his head, "Dunna know."

"Maybe when your mom comes home things will go back to normal again?"

"Maybe...hopefully."

Howard puffed up his cheeks, "How did we get in to a mess like this?"

Kane shook his head again, "Don't even have a clue."

"What did you say?!" All looked up as they heard Dr Viceroy yell, getting up they ran into her office,

"What's going on?"

She sat back down, "The US military is planning an air strike on the Tengu facility."

Their faces turned between scared and shocked,

"An air strike?! Did you let Randy and them know so they can get outta there?"

She shook her head sadly, "All the communication around their are jammed, road blocks where put around the place so no one can get in or out."

"I'll go." She looked at Kane, nodding she opened her purse and pulled out her keys, "Take my motorcycle, it's the fastest way." She handed him a helmet, he grabbed them both and ran out.

She followed, stopping at the entrance, "Get there as fast as you can and be careful!", she watched him mount the motorcycle, helmet on then drove off.

(Back with the others)

Hannibal continued to type away at the computer, he taking his phone out he pulled out a memory chip and placed it in the slot for it.

The computer beeped and more information showed up on screen,

"Nori does not seem to be here." he started typing again as Randy asked, "So have you found anything yet?"

"The US military was trying to create artificial chiropteran at this facility."

Both looked at him shocked, "Here, b-b-but why?"

"According to our records there where very few incidents involving chiropteran until the Vietnam war." The light on the key board beeped

"After the war ended chiropteran sighting continued to increase in numbers but we didn't know why, when we analyze the location sightings we found out with out fail that they where linked to areas that has had international conflict. Vietnam, Central and South America, the Gulf War, Civil Wars in Africa."

"So many?"

"Right and there is always US forces large or small or coalition forces working with the US military."

"US forces? But why?"

"To maintain order and security in the region or for the sake of democracy. The reasons where always different but the one common thing was the need to bring the enemy under control by force, interestedly the location where the chiropteran spotted always coincided with the arrival with the US forces, on top of that the where all dispatch by a based in the far east."

"What so do you mean-"

"That's right the Military base right here near Norsville, and we've come here to uncover the truth."

A number popped up on screen, Hannibal's eyes widened, "N67."

They all looked up when a splash of drool fell onto the key board, they saw a chiropteran in the air ducks!

The vent landed on the ground, Hannibal quickly grabbed the chip, shoving it into his pocket then grabbing his gun as the monster dropped down, facing Randy as he froze.

"Randy you must fight!" Randy couldn't move, "Grab your sword!"

He started shaking, before the monster could hurt him Nomi grabbed him and jumped out of the way.

It let out a growl and tried to attack but Hannibal shot it causing it to roll back, "Come on let's move it!" He shot it again as they ran passed and out of the room, "Hurry we need to find Gaz!"

The chiropteran recovered quickly and (on all fours) began to chase them.

Unfortunately both hallways where blocked by heavy metal doors,

Nomi quickly punched the big red button and more metal doors began to close before the monster got to them, it slammed it body against the them.

"Looks like we're all trapped here."

Randy looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry I'm just-"

"If you don't kill, you'll get killed, on the battle field you can only survive if you kill your enemy, Randy, all you must think about is survive." Randy's grabbed tighten on his sword.

(But at the military base)

"We'll be ready for the strike in two hours."

"I see.", Van started to unwrap another piece of candy, "but unfortunately I don't think I'll have time to stay and enjoy the big fireworks at the end of the show, I was instructed by headquarters to go to the next location." The commander turned away from the window to face him, "Exiting early, are we?"

"No need to stay, I trust you'll be successful." He then dropped a piece of candy on his desk, then turned and started for the door,

"As your partner-in-crime I'm wishing you the best, au revoir, Commander." Then he was gone, the commander glare and swatted the candy off his desk.

(Back with Randy and the other two.)

The banging had stop and now they where all leaning against the opposite doors. Hannibal looked up frowning, "It's awfully quiet." Getting up he tossed his phone to Randy, who caught it without problem. "Take that, you'll have to run to the elevator."

Randy gave him a confused look, "Many of my colleagues have died for the information that's inside, it must make it out of here safely at all cost."

"But what about you?"

"I'll tell you what the plan is."

Randy was sitting kneeling near Nomi, who was by the button, and Hannibal by the door with his gun drawn, he unsheathed his sword, making sure to cut his finger so the blood would fill it.

"Ready?" He nodded and Nomi pushed the button. Has soon as the doors opened the monster walked inside, Hannibal shot at it as they slowly switched places with it, he punched the button, repeatedly shooting it to keep it back as the doors closed again.

Turning again he gasp seeing another one, Randy held up his sword and stabbed it in the stomach

Nomi stood behind him, "Not deep enough."

A purple blur slammed in to the monster from behind causing the sword to stab deeper then falling against the wall.

"Gaz!" Hannibal walked over towards her, the chiropteran let out a roar before turning to stone then falling on the ground.

Gaz panted, "That's what you get for trying to hurt my son."

Randy smiled, "Mom it's you!"

"Yea they haven't stopped me yet."

Randy helped her up then they all started running to the elevator.

"I see you had to leave Kane behind."

"How about you, Gaz? How bad are you hurt?"

"When I woke up I was all healed." His eyes widened

"Know anything about N67? It was in my IV."

"N67."

"It figures you know all about it."

(With Kane)

Smith turned around as he saw head lights, "Smith!, It's me Kane!" He stopped, "Don't shoot!" He stopped the motorcycle, getting off his ran up to him removing his helmet, "Kane?"

"Where's Randy and the others."

"They are still in there."

"Viceroy says this place is about to be bombed!"

Smith checked his phone, "Are you sure about this? Damn this cellphone I can not get a signal." Kane took off running towards the building, "I gotta warn them!"

(The base)

Van watched as the plane began to take off,

"I can not deny my one regret by never getting to meet this samurai man." Then turned and walked away

(Back with the others waiting for the elevator)

"Wait why is the damn elevator going up?!" Gaz turned, looking at him

"I don't know." Randy turned and said, "It's coming down now!"

"All right we'll hold out until lit gets here."

Hannibal shot at the three chiropteran trying to hold them back, "What are you waiting for Randy?"

"I-I don't-ahg!" He cut his thumb on the blade again as Nomi fight with the chiropteran, moving out of the way Gaz punched one back.

"We gotta get them back against the wall." Continuing to shot them until he ran out of ammo, throwing the gun aside he pulled out his pistol and fired.

Gaz punched the button, closing the doors, "We did it."

Hannibal unhooked the cartridge letting the bullet shells fall out. All jumped as another one jumped down from the air vent,

"Randy!" Gaz ran to him but was slashed across the chest by it,

"I can't move."

"You ugly bastard!" Then Gaz punched it through the stomach, it blood spraying against the wall,

It fell to the ground beside Randy, convulsing. Scaring him, he screamed and quickly stabbing it, it died same as the others.

Gaz gasped in pain falling to the ground,

"Gaz!"

"Mom!" Randy kneeled beside her, shocked at how much blood was spilling out of her wounds, her hand, became a chiropteran claw slapping on the ground trying to keep her self up.

"Mom, it can't be."

Hannibal aimed his gun as the elevator doors open both where shocked to see that it was Kane.

"Get out there gonna bomb this place!"

He stuck his gun back into the holster, "Just what we need."

Tears prickled at Randy's eyes, "Oh Kane."

He looked at his mom, "Oh no it can't be."

"Kane you're here."

"Oh mother..." More of her blood dripped slowly onto the floor,

"Just in time to say goodbye, before long I'll turn into a monster like Forest...has my wounds start to close I can feel it...I'm loosing my mind." She pushed herself up looking at Randy, blood dripping out of her mouth, "Randy you're gonna have to do it, only your blood can kill these monsters, you must mix your blood with mine then I can die now while I'm still your mother."

Nomi looked at him, "Randy, it's up to you now."

Kane head shot up, "Wait can't some one do something?!"

Hannibal closed his eyes, shaking his head.

Kane rubbed his eyes and turned away, "Damnit."

He looked at Randy as he pick up his sword, pushing his palm on to it he made a deep cut, tears ran down his face.

"Hannibal...please."

"Of course." He helped Gaz sit up, "UGH! Randy time is running out."

Randy moved his hand, blood dripping down some land in Gaz's blood he stooped and watched a small bit crystallize, he pulled back,

"I can't do it!" She took his hand in her transformed one, squeezing it.

Smiling she said, "Randy I'm your mother isn't that right sweetie?"

More tears flowed down as he nodded, "Yes."

Kane was now sitting by him, she looked at him, "Kane...don't cry...you...gotta look...ugh...out for you brother now."

"I will.."

His blood started dripping down her arm, "Randy, where ever life takes you always follow you're heart, you must learn to accept your past and when you feel like giving up remember Nankurunaisa,

'Live for today but look forward to tomorrow' and don't forget to smile." Blood dripped onto her wounds, Gaz started to convulsing in pain, "No mom!" She gripped hard to her son's hand, he covered her hand with the other gripping just as tightly back

"Mother no!"

"Mother!" Both watched as Gaz skin develop cracks, tears fell harder from both their eyes, then two more chiropteran came from the vents, Nomi took a fighting stance and Hannibal pulled out his pistol.

Randy let go of her hand picking up his sword, filled again with his blood, his eyes where now neon blood, his mothers word running through his mind, "Live for today but look forward to tomorrow and don't forget to smile."

"UGH!" Randy attacked the first one, slicing it's head clean off, blood spattered across his face and clothes, next one was sliced in half the last one he slashed across the front, more blood spraying across his face.

[voice over] Hannibal : His not losing it again is he?

Nomi : Randy is just remembering his purpose, he knows he must fight to protect what is important to him.

They where miles away when they heard the explosion

Kane was riding Viceroy's motorcycle back and Smith was in the truck and Hannibal was driving his car with Nomi and Randy in the back seat. Nomi held Randy's hand in his as he leaned on Nomi's shoulder sleeping.

End of chapter 7

* * *

**Q~Q oh god I cried when I was writing the part of Gaz's death it doesn't matter how many times I watch it that's the saddest death EVER!**

**Well hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 8 is coming up soon**

**R&amp;R PLEASE! :D**


End file.
